The invention relates to a handheld power tool.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 10 2004 034 814 A1, a handheld power tool is known that has a housing, a foot plate for guidance on a surface of a workpiece, and a pump unit for driving a cooling and/or lubricant flow for cooling and/or lubricating at least one heavy-duty component. The pump unit is located outside the handheld power tool, or in other words outside its housing and its foot plate, and an air flow that carries the coolant and/or lubricant flow is delivered to the handheld power tool via a hose.